Just Drying Off
by PopcornUnicorn
Summary: After getting caught in the rain, Kiba and Shino dry off and find themselves in a rather intimate situation. Kiba x Shino. Yaoi (duh) and rated M for sex.


For some reason most people seem to think Shino is the seme in the relationship….but i totally disagree. I mean, sure, Shino is taller, but Kiba is just so strong and assertive I can't see him being bottom to shy sweet Shino. Right?

Whatever, this is for all those Kiba x Shino lovers who think Kiba would do the fucking. Enjoy.

….

Just Drying Off

It was a gloomy day, the sky covered with a thick blanket of stormy looking clouds. The air was heavy, the humidity crazy, as if it was going to rain any minute, but even though it was going to rain it was still hot. Hot and humid and uncomfortable if you were dressed in a long, heavy coat.

If you weren't Shino.

The boy was bundled up as always yet didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. His breathing was calm and regular, in stark contrast to the panting breaths coming from the boy walking beside him.

" how are you not dying?!" Kiba asked loudly, wiping sweat from his face, " for gods sake, it must be at least a hundred degrees out!"

Shino said nothing, simply glancing at his friend, listening to the complaints.

" and the humidity!" he whined, unzipping his leather jacket, " how can you wear that coat?!"

Shino shrugged, " because I'm not hot." he said in his soft voice.

Kiba snorted at that, and then regretted it, cursing his reaction. But, thank god, Shino hadn't seemed to have noticed what he had found so funny.

Heh, Shino saying he wasn't hot. Of course he was hot. Shino was beautiful. Sure, Kiba hadn't seen his friend's full face before, but the way the quiet boy was, how he fought and how he acted, it was just, for some reason, irresistible.

Just thinking about Shino made Kiba heat up, not a good thing in this weather. He was boiling, face most definetely red, and sweat was pouring down his back. Damn the heat and his emotions.

Grumbling, Kiba shrugged off his coat, now only wearing his mesh shirt, tight against his muscles. Shino glanced at him for a second, but then turned his attention back to the road. Kiba could have sworn he heard the other boy mumble something, and was about to ask what he'd said, when it began to pour.

It was instantaneous, one second just grossly humid and the next it was raining, so hard that you couldn't see three feet in front of you.

Kiba yelped, instantly soaked, and he threw his jacket over his head. " Shino!" he yelled over the thunderous rain, " let's get inside."

He didn't hear a rely, Shino would have to have shouted to be heard, so Kiba reached out and grabbed his friend's hand, " let's go to my house! We're close!"

And he ran, tightly holding Shino's cold hand, cursing and complaining about the rain until he ran through his front door.

They stood in the front hall for a moment, soaking wet and dripping on the floor, until Kiba's mother appeard.

" upstairs!" she yelled, looking at the growing puddle on the ground, " and change out of those clothes!"

" sorry about the floor!" Kiba replied, leading Shino through the house by his hand, hoping she didn't expect him to clean it up.

Shino stood, still and silent, in Kiba's room as the shorter boy grabbed towels. The room smelt of dog, not necessarily a pleasant smell, but it wasn't bad either. Shino had come to be used to the smell, and now found it more comforting than anything.

" what are you doing, just standing there like that?"

Shino looked up to see Kiba walking in with an armful of towels.

The dog boy chucked a towel at Shino, the taller boy catching it. " why are you still in your coat?" he asked, pulling his mesh shirt off over his head and tossing it on the floor. " aren't you soaking?"

" yes."

" then get out of your wet clothes, you're gonna get sick."

Shino didn't move, " I don't want to."

Groaning, Kiba towelled off his hair. He should have expected it. Shino wasn't going to undress just because he was soaking wet. That boy had something against showing any skin, for god knows why, and frankly, it annoyed Kiba. They were friend. Close friends, best friends. And Kiba certainly didn't have a problem with changing right there and then.

As he was kicking off his wet pants, almost falling over in the process, Shino made a noise. Kiba had never heard his friend make a noise like that, and he turned around, looking at Shino.

Shino had just sneezed.

It was an adorable sneeze, tiny and short and just damn cute, and Kiba smiled for a second. Damn, Shino was cute. But then Kiba began to worry.

" hey! I told you that you'd get a cold if you didn't get out of your clothes!" he said.

" it doesn't work that fast-" Shino began, but stopped, because Kiba was now right in front of him, wearing only boxers, tugging his jacket off.

" Kiba!" Shino hissed, trying to swat the shorter boy away. " stop it."

" no, you gotta get out of your clothing! You're getting sick, and I don't want that to happen!"

Shino struggled to get away, stepping back, but he bumped into Kiba's bed, falling over backwards. He landed on the covers with a grunt, and Kiba was on top of him in an instant, pulling his long, thick, soaked coat off. The coat was thrown onto the floor with the rest of the clothing, and before Shino could protest Kiba was already working on unbuttoning the high collared black coat.

" Kiba!" he almost yelled, oddly loud for the quiet boy, but Kiba was determined not to let his friend get sick.

And, Kiba really wanted to see what was under that coat.

" I said stop!"

With a mighty shove, Shino was able to push the smaller boy off of him. Kiba yelped, and fell off the bed with a thud.

" sorry."

Standing up, Kiba frowned as Shino buttoned his black coat back up, once again hiding his face.

" I just don't want you to get sick." he mumbled, running a hand through his messy, damp hair.

" I won't get-" but the boy interrupted himself with another cute sneeze, making Kiba giggle. Shino frowned, and sighed, hating to admit he might be wrong.

He hesitated, but finally spoke. " fine." he grumbled, picking up a towel from the floor. " give me some spare clothes."

Kiba beamed, and Shino rolled his eyes. Turning around, he began to unbutton his coat, letting it fall off his shoulder and onto the floor. Without the familiar weight of all his clothes he felt naked, even though he still had two layers of clothing on.

Pulling open a drawer and taking out a T-shirt and shorts, Kiba glanced over at his friend. The boy had finally taken off his coat, and was now just wearing a thick, loose, long sleeved shirt. It seemed that none of the coats were waterproof, this third layer was wet as well, and Kiba watched anxiously as the shirt began to come off.

" stop looking at me." Shino hissed, pausing, the shirt half off. Kiba quickly looked away, embarrassed that he'd been caught, cheeks turning red.

" why'd you have a problem with it?" Kiba asked. He knew he was pushing it, Shino hated talking about this, but he really wanted to know.

And, surprisingly, Shino sighed and spoke. " I don't really know." he said softly, and Kiba heard the shirt coming off. " it's just because I'm uncomfortable in front of others."

" even in front of me?"

An awkward silence stretched out, and Shino just sighed. Tentatively, Kiba turned around, looking at his friend. The taller boy was still facing away, but now only wore a tank top, showing off thin, muscular arms that Kiba had never seen before.

He could feel himself blush again.

Shino turned his head, his eyes, still hidden by goggles, meeting with Kiba's. Surprisingly, there was also a soft blush on the taller boy's cheeks, but he didn't look away, instead turning his body to face his friend.

After an even longer silence, Shino reached for the hem of his last shirt, and slowly, tentatively, pulled it up over his head.

Damn, it really looked like a striptease to Kiba. Damn.

The two boys looked at each other for a long time, Kiba's eyes roaming over his friend's bare chest, so pale and so soft looking. The blush on Shino's cheeks was deepening by the second, and he was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

" s-sorry I made you do this." Kiba stuttered, managing to tear his gaze from his friend, hoping to spare Shino some embarrassment. " I-I'll leave so you can change if you want."

" no." Shino whispered, voice even quieter than normal, " I'll be fine. I'm not uncomfortable, I'm just...not used to this."

And he sneezed again.

Shino was shivering, he never wore such minimal clothing, and he was still wet from the rain. Almost to the point of teeth chattering, he reached down to pick a towel up off of the bed, but Kiba snatched it up first.

" here." Kiba said, smiling, " let me help."

They both knew that Shino was more than able to dry himself off, and they both knew he would be much more comfortable drying himself off, but wordlessly, they allowed it to happen.

Kiba reached out and rubbed the rough towel across Shino's chest, taking all of his willpower not to just run his hands across his friends body. He could feel Shino's heartbeat through the towel, faster than normal, and he could feel his own pulse quicken at their closeness. Oh, this was testing his willpower.

" sit down." Kiba mumbled, wiping one last bead of water from Shino's lower stomach, " I can't reach your head."

The taller boy sat on the bed, looking up at his friend as his hair was towelled off. They were really close, Kiba's chest inches from his face, getting closer as the dog boy reached to dry his back. Warmth radiated from the muscled body, warming him up so that he stopped shivering. Actually, being this close to someone, even though they were nearly naked, was nice.

" hey," Kiba said, pulling him from his thoughts, " move a bit, would ya? Your knee is digging into my leg."

Instead of moving, Shino just tensed up. " that's..." he mumbled, barely audible." that's not my knee..."

Kiba looked down to see that, indeed, it was not Shino's knee digging into his leg. He was standing between Shino's legs, very close to his friend, his one leg pressed against Shino's now hard crotch. Definitely not a knee.

Shino broke out of his stupor and grabbed the towel from Kiba, covering his face with it. Kiba could feel the other boy's body temperature soar in embarrassment, but he himself couldn't move at all.

Had he made Shino hard?

Taking this tiny bit of hope and going with it, Kiba ripped the towel away from Shino. He took his friend's bright red face in his hands, ignoring the frantic protests, and kissed him, hard and clumsily on the lips.

It was a fast kiss, much too short for Kiba's liking, but the boy pulled back anyways, suddenly out of breath. He could feel the hot blush on his cheeks deepening, and he saw that Shino too was blushing uncontrollably, mouth slightly open in surprise, looking way too adorable. And through Kiba wanted nothing more than to kiss his friend again, he held back, waiting to see Shino's reaction.

He should have expected that there would be no reaction.

Shino didn't move at all, didn't seem to breath or fidget or even blink. He just sat there, still, looking up at Kiba's anxious face for what felt like an eternity.

Realising that he was still holding Shino's face, Kiba let his hands drop to his sides. " sorry." he managed to say, " I just really had to do that. Just forget about it, okay?"

He made to turn away, but then finally Shino moved. The taller boy reached up and ran a finger over his own lips, looking almost confused, but then a tiny smile broke out over those soft, thin lips.

" Kiba." he whispered, mouth barely moving, " can you do that...again?"

And the dog boy pounced, landing on top of Shino, pinning the quiet boy to the bed. He took Shino's head back in his hands and kissed him feverishly, with all the pent up passion he had, so hard that Shino moaned. But that sultry noise just made Kiba kiss harder.

Cold arms wrapped around Kiba's neck and pulled the boy close, so close that their chests touched. Kiba was surprised, so surprised at his friends lack of reservation in human contact, but he was overjoyed. A large smile spread across his lips and he laughed into the kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening, no he couldn't be happier.

Eventually the two broke apart, Kiba on his hands and knees above the other, both boys gasping for breath.

" I guess I did..." Kiba panted, smiling, " I guess I did make you hard."

Shino blushed bright red, covering his face with his hands, but Kiba just laughed.

" don't be embarrassed, " he said, prying the hands away from his friend's face." it was taking all my self control to not strip you naked and kiss you."

A smirk. " but you did force my clothes off...and kiss me."

" you enjoyed it though!" Kiba yelled. " didn't you?!"

" I...I did..." he mumbled, " because...I like you Kiba. In a more..." he paused, seeming to search for the right word. " ...romantic way."

Kiba couldn't believe that Shino had just said that. Now he could die happy.

" I like you too." he smiled, bending down and nuzzling his face into the side of Shino's neck. " in a more romantic sense of the word."

He bit the bug boy's neck softly, sharp canines puncturing the skin, evoking a low moan from Shino.

" in a more..." Shino breathed as Kiba's hands ran down his sides. " ...sexual sense of the word."

Kiba sat up, eyes wide in surprise, not sure he'd heard right. " did you just...?"

Turning his head to the side and looking away, Shino frowned. " sorry, I just had to say that, because that's how I feel."

Oh, Kiba could see that that was how he felt. Shino's erection was painfully obvious, and Kiba could feel himself growing hard just looking. Oh damn, the self control was slipping away.

Leaning back down and kissing his friend deeply, Kiba mumbled into the kiss. " well, that how I feel too, Shino, that's how I feel."

He ground his hips down into Shino, making the quiet boy moan. Lips traced downwards, teeth lightly raking across cold, pale skin. Kiba could feel Shino tremble under his touch, and he bit down on his collarbone. Shino gasped, Kiba worried that he'd bit too hard, but Shino wrapped his arms around the dog boy tightly.

" feels good." he moaned as a tiny stream of blood trickled down his chest.

The self control faded away completely.

Kiba reached down and pulled Shino's underwear off, stopping the protests with another deep kiss. Kicking his own underwear off, he flipped his friend's body over, and forcefully ground his erection against the boy's backside.

" Kiba..." Shino moaned, trying to prop himself up, " what are you-"

The smaller boy rested most of his weight on Shino and he nipped at the other boy's ear. " I really want to fuck you, Shino." he said, voice a quiet but deep growl, " can I?"

Shino nodded vigorously, cheeks flushed, looking so damn vulnerable. Reaching over to his bedside desk, Kiba took a small tube of lube, quickly coating three fingers. Lifting Shino's hips of the bed so that he was lying with his ass in the air, he slowly inserted one finger. The taller boy gasped, surprised and slightly in pain, but the gasp turned into a moan as a second finger was added.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax, and he almost had when a third finger joined the first two.

He half screamed Kiba's name, a breathy whisper of a scream, sweat beginning to form on his skin. It was a beautiful sound, the stoic boy actually showing emotion and looking so gorgeous as he did. Kiba's erection twitched. He couldn't wait any longer.

Kiba's breathing was ragged from anticipation now, and he pulled his fingers out. Shino whimpered, another little beautiful sound, as Kiba positioned himself, on his knees, behind his friend.

" this is gonna hurt." he warned, holding onto Shino's hips.

Before Shino could reply he thrust in with a grunt, burying himself halfway in. Shino screamed this time, a full scream, the loudest sound Kiba had ever heard him make. But the smaller boy slowly pushed in farther until he was fully in, all the while Shino crying Kiba's name repeatedly.

Forcing himself to stay still and let Shino adjust, Kiba waited. The seconds were long and agonising, it was so tight he needed to move, but more than that he didn't want to hurt his friend.

" Kiba.." Shino breathed, after what felt like an eternity, " you can...move now-"

The words had barely been said when Kiba pulled out halfway and thrust back in. He tried to go slowly at first but failed, he had no patience now, he just wanted, needed, to fuck Shino as hard as he could.

Shino screamed with every thrust, back arching in pain. It hurt, but it felt good, he'd never felt anything remotely close to this. Kiba thrust so hard, so fast, and he loved it, loved every second of the violent pleasure he was feeling.

And Kiba, Kiba barely knew what he was doing. His animalistic side and his hormones took over, slamming into his friend as hard as his body would let him. Long nails dug into pale skin, leaving small red dents, the sweat making it hard to hold on. Any thoughts of hurting Shino had long been lost to his lust, and leaning down, pressing his body closer to his friend, he sunk his teeth into Shino's shoulder.

" Kiba!" Shino screamed, louder still, voice now hoarse. His fists were gripping the sheets beneath him so tightly they might rip, and the grip tightened still as Kiba thrust against his prostate.  
>It felt too good and with a loud moan he came onto the bedsheets below him, lost in a moment of pure ecstasy. He felt very muscle in his body tensing, filled with pleasure, before he collapsed, completely spent.<p>

But Kiba was still going, still thrusting with loud, feral grunts, still biting Shino's shoulder, still holding the other boy's hips off the bed. He was so close, he could feel it, the growing tightness, the almost unbearable heat, and then there was the sound of Shino moaning his name in such a soft, breathless, helpless voice.

It was too much and with a final, violent thrust he came, fingernails digging deeper into Shino's skin. He collapsed, exhausted, letting Shino's hips fall against the bed, and then he lay on top of his friend. They lay there for a few minutes, still panting, until Kiba finally pulled out, flopping onto the sheets beside Shino.

A smile was spread across his lips in pure joy. " Shino." he breathed, looking at his friend.

The quiet boy managed to prop himself up on his elbows, putting his goggles back on after they had fallen off at some unknown point in time. " what?" he asked, meeting Kiba's gaze.

" nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

Shino smiled, and through it was a small smile it held the same happiness as Kiba's huge grin. " Kiba." he whispered, laying back down, head sinking into the pillow.

The dog boy reached out and pulled the other close, wrapping his arms and legs around his friend's body. Shino was warm now, no longer cold to the touch, and Kiba smiled, nuzzling against the pale neck.

Shino hugged back, letting Kiba lightly kiss and nip at his skin. Both boys closed their eyes, not exchanging another word. They didn't need to. Because, bodies pressed together and limbs entwined, they now knew how the other felt. And it was perfect.

….

It was thirty minutes before either of them moved. Shino untangled himself from Kiba's limbs and sat up, running a hand through his hair. Kiba whimpered at the loss of skin on skin contact, and glanced up at his friend with large eyes.

" why are you leaving?" he asked, reaching out, fingers closing around Shino's wrist.

" because I have to get home." he replied softly, gently prying the hand away from him.

Reluctantly, Kiba let the boy get away. Shino bent down to pick up a discarded towel, oblivious to his friend staring at his bare ass, and wrapped it around him.

" I'm going to take a shower, " he said, looking at Kiba, unsure of why the other boy was grinning like an idiot. " because I'm...dirty."

Kiba snorted. " okay, sure you are."

Rolling his eyes, Shino left the room, glancing in the hall to make sure no one was around, leaving Kiba alone.

Soon the sound of running water could be heard, and it took every ounce of Kiba's self control not to go watch his friend shower. He was imagining that pale body, with fingernail and teeth marks still imprinted in the soft skin, dripping wet as he washed himself, water running over firm muscles and a flat stomach and-

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts and the returning erection Kiba hopped off the bed. Still completely naked, he gathered the wet, discarded clothes from the floor, tossing everything haphazardly into the laundry hamper. He would shower later, the drying body fluids on his skin not bothering him in the least. He didn't care about cleanliness nearly as much as Shino did.

As he cleaned up his room a bit, his mind wandered back to his friend. Never had he actually though that Shino would return his feelings, the boy had never shown any intrest in him in the least. But, that was just the way he was, Kiba thought. If he himself hadn't acted, Shino probably would have let the matter go unmentioned forever.

Footsteps brought Kiba back from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Shino standing in the doorway, hair damp, a large towel wrapped around his shoulders, covering everything save for feet and head.

" you forgot to give me clothing." he said, glaring at Kiba unimpressed from behind his goggles.

" oh right, sorry!" Kiba apologised loudly, finding the clothes that he had been planning on giving Shino earlier and throwing them at his friend.

Shino caught the shorts and T-shirt, noting the lack of underwear, and glanced at Kiba. " are you going to watch me change?"

Kiba blinked. " oh. Uh, I can turn around, I guess..." he mumbled, blushing.

" you want to watch me change?"

"...yes..."

He smiled a tiny smile. " you're weird." he said, dropping the towel, letting it pool around his ankles as he began to get dressed.

Kiba tried his hardest not to stare, but ultimately failed, drinking in every little detail of that beautiful body. " I'm going to get to see you naked again, right?" he asked.

Shino pulled the shorts on, covering pale red nail marks on his hips. He was silent for a minute, pressing the shirt to his face to cover most of his face. Kiba could feel his body tempurature soar. Shino was blushing furiously.

" does that meant you want to do...that...again?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as flat as he could.

" of course I do!" Kiba exclaimed, smiling wide. " I loved it! I love you, Shino! I want to kiss you again, and have sex with you again, and hold your hand and snuggle with you and everything!" he paused, calming down. " I mean, if you want to."

Shino slipped the shirt on, smiling despite the burning blush. " I want to, Kiba, because, I love you too." he ran a hand through damp hair. " you know, I'm really glad you kissed me, because if you hadn't I never would have acted on my...feeling."

Kiba walked up to his friend and pulled him into a crushing hug. " I know." he said, tilting his head up so that his could kiss Shino. " so you wanna do this again?"

He felt Shino smile into the kiss. " yes."

Taking advantage of the momentarily open mouth, Kiba slipped his tongue into Shino's mouth, evoking a little moan of surprise. But the taller boy didn't pull back, instead inadvertently melting into Kiba's embrace, letting the dog boy supprot his weight. That moment was perfect, but it had to end, and the boys pulled apart, gasping for breath.

" I have to go." Shino mumbled, it sounding like an apology.

Kiba reached down to the floor and pulled on a semi-clean pain of shorts, " I'll see you tommorow, okay?" he said, the two of them walking out of the room.

" yes. And Kiba, what are we going to tell everyone?"

He sounded worried, so the dog boy took Shino's hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. " don't worry.

We don't need to say anything until we're ready. "

Shino nodded, now in the front hall. " give me a jacket."

Kiba closed the front door behind his friend after waving goodbye, only to come face to face with his mother.

" took you long enough!" she said loudly, glaring down at the boy, " I had to clean the entire hall because of you boys!"

" sorry!" Kiba replied, just as loud, " we had to dry off so that Shino wouldn't get a cold and he showered-"

" it doesn't take an hour and a half to dry off-!" but she stopped, leaning down and sniffing her son. " you smell weird-"

Face burning bright red in a second, Kiba ducked past his mother and shot off down the hall. " I'll go have a shower!" he cried, cursing his stupidity.

As Kiba's footsteps thundered up the stairs, she crossed her arms, thinking. " I haven't smelt that smell in a while, " she mused, a tiny smile creeping across her lips, " just drying off, eh?"


End file.
